Two to Tutor
Shego is hired to tutor Señor Senior Jr. in villainy while Ron finds himself tutoring Kim in cooking for Home Economics class. Characters (in order of appearance) * Kim Possible * Ron Stoppable * Rufus * Monique * Bonnie Rockwaller * Senor Senior, Junior * Senor Senior, Senior * Shego * Mr. Barkin * Francois * Granny Crocket Plot Summary Mission Villains Shego, Señor Senior, Senior and Señor Senior, Junior Evil Plot Señor Senior, Senior hires Shego to tutor Señor Senior, Junior in order to make him into a competent villain. They set out on a series of capers in an attempt to build up his villainous skill-set - culminating in a mission to steal the most valuable thing in the world, Granny Crocket's cookie recipe. Personal Storyline Kim and Ron eject from a fighter jet, returning from a mission. They parachute down to school, where Kim meets Monique at the school's entrance. Monique tells Kim that slots for the Photography elective are filling up quickly - but first Kim and Monique need to help Ron get down from the flagpole he landed on. They all go in for registration for electives, and the halls are swamped. Kim stresses about there still being space in photography. Ron mentions that he has Photography as his back-up choice, and selected Kick-Boxing and Interpretive Dance as his priority choices. Unfortunately for them, the two find out that Bonnie receives the last spot in Photography and that Kick-Boxing and Interpretive Dance are already full. Due to all the other classes being filled, Kim and Ron are left with the last remaining elective - Home Economics. At Senor Senior, Senior and Senor Senior, Junior's Island, Senior shows Junior a slideshow of his failures while Junior sunbathes. He is not particularly interested or phased about his father's disappointment, until Senior reveals to Junior that he has organized for Shego to tutor him in being more evil. Senior believes that he is failing to reach Junior, and that is why Junior hasn't succeeded in being interested in villainy to the degree Senior desires him to. At school, Kim is disappointed that her and Ron only had Home Economics left to choose from, believing it to be a 'lame' elective. Ron seems more optimistic than her, smiling and wondering whether they get to eat what they make. Upon entering they find a badly maintained classroom, dusty and filled with cobwebs and bugs. On top of this Kim and Ron are the only two students - to the teacher, Mr. Barkin's, great dismay. He ties on an apron as he explains that he is giving the class due to the previous teacher's retirement six years ago - which nobody noticed until that morning. Shego begins teaching Junior by asking him what the first thing is that every villain needs, to which Junior incorrectly responds first with 'an evil laugh' followed by 'a villainous calling card' and a couple of other incorrect answers. Shego eventually explains to him that the first thing that every villain needs is the basic tools of the trade. Mr. Barkin begins the Home Economics class on a similar note, "The first thing every chef needs is the basic tools of the trade - your helmet and trenching shovel." Ron immediately questions where Mr. Barkin learned to cook, causing Barkin to have a flashback to his days in the military, and offers to assist with his own knowledge of cooking instead. When Barkin questions Ron, Ron reminisces about the Granny Crocket cooking set he used to bake with when he was eight. Mr. Barkin passes him the apron and Ron immediately proves himself to be a very competent and confident baker. Kim is surprised at Ron's skill, but has no luck herself when her turn comes. Shego leads Junior on a series of nighttime burglaries in order to gather items for their villainous pursuits and help Junior gain experience in villainy. Kim struggles to accomplish anything in Home Economics, particularly in getting her mixer to cooperate. Mr. Barkin tells Ron to guide her. He uses her mixer easily, as if in sync with it, and tells Kim she should aim to achieve the same - essentially becoming one with the mixer. But once more Kim has no luck. She watches the photography students - namely Bonnie - dismally out the window. Behind her, Ron gives Mr. Barkin a taste of light, fluffy chocolate cake that he made. Barkin is so impressed with Ron's cake that he hands the class over to Ron. In desperation Kim asks Wade for any mission he has available for her - anything to get her out of Home Economics, especially now that Ron is the teacher. Wade tells her about a series of small-time robberies, which Kim and Ron go to investigate. At Francois' hair-salon, Haute D'Style they learn that all of his Le Goop hair-gel was stolen - a clue which points them straight to Junior, and, they suspect, Senior. But Francois informs them he was with a woman who matches Shego's appearance. The next step of training requires Junior to come up with a specific evil scheme. While him and Shego brainstorm something to steal, Senior enters the room - interrupting Shego's train of thought. Frustrated, the two usher him out. Junior eventually searches for the words 'really valuable' and 'heavily guarded' online and comes up with a result which they both like the idea of. At Middleton High School Kim goes to lunch but finds the cafeteria absolutely deserted - even the Lunch Lady departs saying she has a reservation at the Home Economics room. Curious, Kim goes to investigate, only to find a crowded room and Rufus playing host for a world-class dining experience led by Ron. Students are clamoring to try his cuisine. Barkin decides to put Ron in charge of food-services for the whole school, and puts Kim on dish-washing duty so she can still get class credits. Kim is clearly both jealous and unhappy with the situation. While Shego spars with Junior, defeating him in combat, Senior comes into the room to investigate how the lessons are going. He comments on Junior being a difficult student, but Shego replies that he isn't so bad once his attention is gained. While Ron entertains the students with a live demonstration of his cooking in the cafeteria, Kim begrudgingly serves the students from behind the counter while wearing a hair-net. Junior is practicing sneakily breaking and entering while Shego records his time. She tells him he needs more practice, right after which Senior comes in and asks if Junior wants to join him in working on their evil laughs together. Shego and Junior dismiss Senior. After school at Bueno Nacho Ron plans his menu for the next day's cuisine, while Kim gets data from Wade on the situation with Shego and Junior. Wade reveals that he found an advert in a criminal's magazine submitted by Senior requesting a tutor. Kim and Ron thus come to the conclusion that Shego must be tutoring Junior - just as Ron is tutoring Kim, much to Kim's disdain. Shego and Junior are sparring together and Junior manages to defeat Shego. She congratulates him on his progress. Senior tries to come in to see how the training is going but Shego and Junior lead him out the room before he can even enter. Junior then practices breaking and entering once again and Shego congratulates him on the perfect timing, declaring him ready to partake in their mission. Back at Kim's home her, Ron and Wade speculate on what Shego and Junior could be scheming. Ron suggests they run a web-search on the words 'really valuable' and 'heavily guarded'. Kim thinks the idea is silly, but Wade agrees that Ron might be onto something. The search leads them to Granny Crocket's Frontier Cookies, where the alleged most valuable and heavily guarded item in the world is kept. Namely, her cookie recipe. The employees and Granny Crocket mention that they've already been tipped off - by Senior - about a planned break-in. They show Kim and Ron the extent of their security measures, and then dismiss them. One of the guards peeves Kim by calling her 'little missy' as he ushers her and Ron out. Kim decides that 'little missy' is going to get to the cookie recipe before Shego and Junior. At nightfall Shego and Junior infiltrate the factory without any hitches and Junior successfully acquires a slip of paper that they believe to be the recipe - only to find out that Kim and Ron beat them to the recipe and have it safely in their possession, leaving Junior with a note simply saying "You are so busted". Rufus activates the security system by jumping into an alarm beam and combat ensues. Ron and Junior banter for a moment before Junior surprises Ron by breaking out his new combat moves. Ron distracts Junior with his own 'new combat moves' and runs off with Rufus. They enter the main factory where Ron is momentarily distracted by the smell of vanilla. Junior takes the chance to knock Ron off the edge of the railing and onto a conveyor belt. He then jumps down and approaches a seemingly cornered Ron. Luckily, Rufus did not fall off and uses the factories controls to dump a load of batter and sprinkles onto junior, immobilizing him. While Kim and Shego fight Kim is pushed and lands in a huge mixer pot of what appears to be chocolate. During her fall she drops her grappling hook. Unable to escape the gooey mixture, Kim uses Ron's inspiration on becoming one with the electric mixer in Home Economics in order to get out of her sticky situation. She manages to escape the mixer and knock Shego away from the controls. Junior and Shego are lead away by helicopter, presumably destined for jail. However, it is revealed that Senior is piloting the helicopter. He dismisses and releases Shego, much to Junior's dismay. She jumps out of the helicopter and rides off with Drakken. Back at school, Kim is getting used to Home Economics class, and even though Ron says Photography has more space now that people have flocked to Home Economics, Kim decides to stay where she is, as she's finally getting the hang of it - thanks to her great tutor Two to Tutor. Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Ron "For someone who can disarm a doomsday device, you seem to have major mixer issues." Kim ' "Ron, this machine hates me." '''Ron '' "It senses your fear. Watch me."'' (He turns on the mixer, while holding it in his hands.)'' "Let the beating of blades and the beating of your heart merge together. You and the mixer become one."'' (He turns it off, and places it on the table.)'' "Now you try, and tell me what you feel." Kim (Picking up the mixer, and holding it in her hands. Ron then turned on the mixer.) "I feel ridiculous!" Ron "That, Kim, is why you fail." Barkin '"Its like a chocolate cloud." '''Ron '"Yes, I was going for cloud." 'Barkin '"Well, that settles it. I am officially turning this class over to you.'' (Barkin leaves, and Ron and Rufus high-five.)'' 'Ron '''and '''Rufus '"Ah-Boo-yah!" '''Kim ''(Picking up Kimmunicator)'' "Wade, code red! Ron is now teaching our class. Tell me somebody, somewhere needs my help." Wade '"Actually, it's been pretty quiet." '''Kim '"Come on. A cat stuck in a tree? Anything." 'Wade '"I got a series of robberies in Europe. But it looks strictly small time." 'Kim '"Sold! I'll take it, as long as it does not involve baking." 'Kim '"Too bad about your restaurant." 'Ron '"Yeah, well, when the Health Inspector saw a live rodent (talking about Rufus), you know, serving the food, the die was cast." 'Rufus ''"Sorry." Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim Ron Misc Images From Episode 2.png 3.png 4.png 5.png Snapshot 17 (9-6-2012 6-10 PM).png Snapshot 16 (9-6-2012 6-09 PM).png Snapshot 15 (9-6-2012 6-08 PM).png Snapshot 14 (9-6-2012 6-07 PM).png Snapshot 13 (9-6-2012 6-06 PM).png TwoToTutor.jpg Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board Team Possible's Transportation * Colonel Demitri's jet. Allusions * Ron says to Kim, "That Kim, is why you fail". This line is similar to a line in Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, when Yoda tells Luke, "That is why you fail". Trivia * 24th episode aired. * This is one of the few episode where Shego appears without Drakken, even though he appears at the end to pick her up. Errors * In the opening sequence, when Kim lands after jumping out of the plane, her parachute is nowhere to be seen on the ground behind her. * When Kim goofs in home-economics and batter flies everywhere it lands on Rufus and Barkin, but Kim remains clean. * When Shego is standing over Kim on the railing, and says "I've discovered the joys of teaching", her mouth does not move. Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** Bob Schooley ** Mark McCorkle * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** Alan M. Bodner * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links Merchandise * Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Galleries Category:Rough drafts